Finalement j'ai perdu
by Paix'Q
Summary: One-shot. POV Axel. Les sentiments du rouquin après le départ de Roxas


_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de Kingdom hearts ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite note:_ Je devrais vraiment arrêter d'écrire à des heures aussi tartives... Surtout que je ferais mieux de bosser sur Rock, Love & Tragedy au lieu de pondre des one-shots à tout va... Enfin bon. (je n'ai pas écrit une seule fois le mot "poupée", ne vous inquiétez pas XD)

* * *

**Finalement j'ai perdu**

Je cours à travers les rues d'Illusiopolis. Je ne peux pas à m'arrêter, je ne me souviens même pas de comment je suis arrivé là. La pluie tombe dru, c'est comme si des milliers de petites flèches glacées me transperçaient. C'est peut-être douloureux... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Parce que j'ai mal ailleurs. Une douleur suffocante qui m'arrache la poitrine. Je ressens un vide étouffant, comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi même. Pourquoi? Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, cette sensation... Je glisse sur une plaque d'égout et m'étale lamentablement sur la route. Merde. Je frappe le sol de mes poings. Fort, jusqu'à ce que j'en saigne. Mais je n'ai pas mal. J'ai envie de hurler, de tuer. Où sont donc ces saletés de sans-coeurs quand on a besoin d'eux?! Je n'en peux plus, Roxas! Je veux juste tout oublier... T'oublier toi. Pourtant... Je me demande si tu t'en souviens... De notre jeu...

La première fois où tu as commencé à rêver de Lui, tu t'es réveillé en sursaut. Moi je ne dormais pas. Je te regardais, comme chaque soir. Tu étais beau quand tu dormais. Tu es allé te passer de l'eau froide sur le visage puis tu es revenu dans la chambre. Tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas endormi et tu es venu t'asseoir sur mon lit. Et puis tu m'as tout raconté. Sora, la Keyblade, les serrures, Kairi, Riku, les ténèbres... Ce n'était qu'un rêve, et pourtant tu sentais déjà que ça serait beaucoup plus. Je t'ai demandé de me promettre que si ce genre de choses se reproduisaient, tu devais m'en avertir. Tu as refusé, joueur comme tu étais, tu n'aimais pas les promesses. Alors tu as dit que c'était un jeu et que ça serait à moi de deviner, à moi de chercher la réponse derrière ton sourire, et si je n'y arrivais pas, cela voudrait alors dire que j'aurais perdu. J'ai toujours gagné, j'étais le plus fort à ce jeu là. Mais tu m'as menti. Tu as enfreint les règles du jeu. Tu es parti, me laissant derrière comme si... Comme si je ne comptais pas pour toi. Peut-être cela était-il vrai, après tout les similis ne peuvent rien ressentir. Pourtant, moi je voulais croire à cette illusion. Je voulais croire que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi... De l'amitié, de la rivalité, n'importe quoi. Je voulais croire que j'étais important pour toi. Que je t'étais nécessaire... Parce que toi, tu m'étais nécessaire. Comme de l'air.

Je le revois encore. Ton foutu sourire. Je le vois sans cesse, il me hante. Je ne veux pas penser à toi... Je ne dois pas penser à toi... Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser.

"Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu entends?!" Je hurle. "Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner!"

Non, bien sûr que tu ne m'entends pas... De toute façon, tu es toujours resté sourd face à mes prières. Moi aussi, je doutais, j'avais peur... Mais tu t'en fichais pas mal en fin de compte. Je n'étais rien pour toi. J'aimerais te dire que je hais... Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas ressentir ce sentiment. La haine, l'amour... Mais pourquoi ma poitrine me brûle-t-elle autant?! Je lâche ma tête et plaque mes deux mains à l'endroit où devrait se trouver mon coeur. C'est douloureux. Tout ça est trop douloureux! Si seulement tu n'étais pas parti... Si seulement j'avais su te retenir... Je n'en serai sûrement pas là.

J'essaye de me relever. Je ne vois rien. Mes cheveux sont collés à mon visage à cause de la pluie battante. Ils sont lisses... Tu m'avais dit que tu les aimais comme ça... Alors si tu les aimais tant, pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté? Tu aurais pu les toucher, encore et encore. Je fais quelques pas avant de retomber par terre. Je lève la tête vers le ciel, rejetant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière. Tout est noir, il n'y a aucune étoile. Aucune lumière dans les ténèbres. L'eau rentre dans mes yeux. Ca pique. Je les ferme. Toutes ces gouttes de pluie qui roulent sur mes joues... C'est comme si je pleurais. J'ai envie de pleurer. Non, je ne peux pas pleurer. Alors à la place je crie. Un long cri qui ressemble a un râle animal. Je tends mes deux mains devant moi, comme pour essayer d'attraper la pluie. Mais elle ne fait que glisser entre mes doigts. Je ne pourrais jamais la saisir. Elle est comme toi. Toi non plus je n'ai pas pu t'attraper. Je serre les poings. J'ai l'impression que des milliers d'images de toi défilent derrière mes paupières closes.

Je n'ai pas compris. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne te suffisais donc pas? Voulais-tu à ce point comprendre pourquoi la Keyblade t'avait choisi? Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre...? Tu les enviais tellement, les autres, les humains normaux. Je me souviens encore de ton regard quand tu les voyais, ce regard qui voulait dire "Moi aussi, je veux être leur ami". Mais... Et moi dans tout cela? J'étais pourtant ton ami, ton meilleur ami, tu me l'avais dit... Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mensonge?

"Roxas..." Je murmure d'une voix désespérée.

Je baisse la tête. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il y a toujours ces gouttes de pluie qui roulent le long de mes joues, mais il y a aussi autre chose. Des gouttes, certes, mais elles semblent plus chaudes. Ma poitrine recommence à me faire mal, encore plus fort. A nouveau je plaque mes mains dessus et, perdant par là le seul appui que me fournissait mes bras, je me retrouve allongé au sol. Les yeux grand ouverts, je fixe un point invisible devant moi.

"Alors finalement j'ai perdu... Roxas..."

Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir. Pourtant, je sens encore ce liquide chaud glisser sur ma peau.

_Cette chose tombant du ciel, ce n'était pas de la pluie._


End file.
